The Thir13en Ghosts
by ViveWonderland
Summary: Another DennisxOC story but with my own twists and turns. Kara is a psychic. Dennis can touch her without pain. Cyrus underestimates the power of love. Trying to save the day leads to... well read and find out. Pre- to Post-movie.
1. Chapter 1

Thir13en Ghosts

Chapter One

"Dennis, I would like you to meet the newest member of our team and your new partner," Cyrus Kriticos waved his hands theatrically, moving from in front of a woman with with gray eyes. "This is Kara Welstey, she like you is special." Dennis looked at the woman, she had medium length red hair with black highlights that instead of looking like some stupid Halloween wig actually went well with her skin tone. She looked to be in her mid- to early- thirty's and was only a little bit shorter than he was.

"I hadn't realized this was a formal meeting, I would have wore something different." he commented indicating the black leather/latex gloves the woman wore. She exchanged an amused look with Cyrus but neither one elaborated. Dennis looked the woman over once more before sitting down again. He had a killer headache. _How long will this one will last?_

"A lot longer than you I'd wager," said Cyrus so coldly that Dennis flinched, he must have voiced his thoughts out loud. "Now we're leaving tonight so I'll leave you two to talk while I get everyone else ready." Cyrus left before Dennis could protest.

"Great. Just great," he mumbled. Kara just stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. "You sure do have some really bad timing."

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on how you look at it," she said. "And besides you're going the ghosts are going to get tougher and tougher the closer you get to finding them all."

"Let me guess, you're going to make things easier?"

"Yes. My talents as a psychic may come in handy." she smiled mysteriously but didn't say anything else. They waited there in awkward silence until Cyrus came back and told them to get ready to head out.

* * *

They arrived at a field overgrown with weeds and tall wheat looking grass. The only other thing there was a rather large stump. Dennis winced in pain as the car went over a hole, his head was killing him but Cyrus never wanted him to take any pain killers when they were working, but Dennis always asked.

"Please, Cyrus." he said knowing his boss would understand.

"No, Dennis you need a clear head." Dennis resisted the urge to laugh, a clear head wasn't really on his top I can do that lists.

"There's no need," interrupted Kara looking out the windshield a pained look on her face. "He's already there." Dennis wondered for a moment how she knew that when he could hear the screams.

"Whoops, there must be a small village near by." Cyrus commented with out a trace of remorse. Dennis asked himself why he continued to work for such a horrible man.

"Can't you go any faster?" Kara yelled at the driver.

"This is as fast as I can go on this terrain."

"Shit," she whispered. "I hope that damn cube of yours is ready, Cyrus." Kara pulled off her gloves and before he realized what she was doing, she had jumped out of the car! Cyrus looked at Dennis expectantly as Kara disappeared into the night.

"Great." Dennis groaned before leaping out of the car not so gracefully. "What the hell can I do about this?"

* * *

Dennis looked at Kara from across the table. He had held himself together fairly well on the ride back to their hotel but he couldn't do it any longer.

"What the hell was that back there?" he hissed at the woman who now had her gloves back on and was carefully eating a steak, medium rare. Cyrus gestured for Kara to explain.

"Pure psychic energy. To put it in layman's terms." Dennis raised his eyebrows. "I see I need to explain more fully then. Okay, so as you may know psychics exist and we can connect to spirits trapped here for various reasons.

"What most people don't know is that all psychics have abilities unique abilities. We each one of us can have all the same basic abilities, i.e. clairvoyance, linking, and feeling the presents of trapped spirits, but we also can manipulate our psychic energy to do a cerain thing. It's rather hard to explain. Kind of like a super power, the most common one is being a medium allowing for the spirit..."

"Yeah, I know what a medium is, but what does this have to do with what you did in that village?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting to that, Mr. Raftkin. My specialty, my 'super power' if you will is manipulating my psychic energy into short focused bursts that depending on 'things' can repel the 'ghosts.'"

"And the gloves?" Dennis asked trying to understand what she was saying. He thought he got it but as soon as she said something else he lost it again.

"I'm more controlled than most psychics but if I feel an excess of emotions like anger, fear, or even joy my abilities can spin out of control and they can be potentially lethal for everyone and everything." Kara looked at him and Dennis felt uncomfortable, it was as if she was trying to look into his soul. "Let's just say that sex is a bitch."

Dennis almost choked on his water. Cyrus sent them an amused look.

"Oh well, in that case."

* * *

**On that note, this is my first attempt at a Thir13en Ghosts Fanfiction. This may seem like another DennisxOC story but it will be different I promise. Or I hope. Please review and tell me what you think. All Flames will die and be used to power the Ocularis.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cyrus Kriticos looked at the young psychics. He had hoped they would grow closer. Not because he really cared about what happened to them but Dennis had talked about jumping ship and that could not happen. The sniveling idiot had been becoming a bigger problem after they had captured Cyrus's nephew's wife. Kara could be just the thing that kept Dennis there. After all she owed Cyrus her life.

Cyrus was thrilled however at how quickly Kara had responded to the job. The Hammer attacking that village had been a pleasant mistake on the part of his other crew members. They had accidentally created the barrier around a small village with only about 100 residents, 87 now.

Cyrus would give them a few days to start to connect to each other then they would go after 'The Jackal.' Cyrus was not in too big of a hurry, Ryan Khun, other than Joan Kriticos, would be the easiest to find.

* * *

Kalina watched as Damon threw another temper-tantrum.

"He did it again! He got another one." Damon threw a glass at the opposite wall. "Who the hell was that helping him. That little...Ugh!"

"Dennis calm down. As much as I hate to say this but maybe it was a good thing for Kriticos to get that ghost." Damon glared at her. Kalina acted as if she was nervous, that idiot couldn't hurt her if he tried. "I mean... The Hammer was killing everyone in that village..."

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't have done any damage had Cyrus not tried to capture him!"  
Kalina couldn't wait to be rid of this idiot once and for all, but she had to get the book for Cyrus then everything would fall into place and they could be together forever, with unlimited power. Without those stupid psychics and this activist to stop them.

* * *

**Okay, so that chapter was short.(Do Cyrus and Kalina remind anyone of The Joker and Harley Quinn?) All chapters in POVs other than Dennis and Kara will be short. I'm not too sure I will be able to get all of Dennis's snark and overall personality writing in his POV but bear with me.I know that people have read this fic, 23 visitors.  
**

**Please Review. Even if it is just to tell me how much my story sucks. _(Cyrus requests flames so his ghost can complete his mission...)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two people favorited my story! YAY! I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. Enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Kara watched Dennis from across the table. Cyrus had 'requested' that the two psychics spend at least eight hours with each other. Some sort of team building crap. Kara could tell that Dennis didn't want anything to do with her but apparently whatever Cyrus said went, no questions asked. Right now they were in a hotel meeting room somewhere in the north. Cyrus said their next ghost was somewhere up here. All they had to do now was wait.

Kara had to stand up, sitting for two hours in an awkward silence was getting to her, sure she liked silence and spent most of her adult life in silence but none of it was awkward. Kara started to pace, following the pattern in the carpet.

Kara knew why Dennis didn't want to talk to her, it was the same reason she wasn't sure about talking to him. Psychics can't link with each other, because all the power cancelled each other out, unless that's their 'special talent.' That was one reason the other reason was that all real psychics carried a lot of energy and that energy usually only felt by animals could be felt by other psychics and made them very uneasy being around each other. Ghosts had the same effect only stronger.

Kara started to feel sorry for Dennis because of his talent. From what she could tell Dennis was had a rather rare talent called 'tracking' true all psychics could feel ghost and link with them and living humans but Dennis's powers were magnified and he could find where any ghost is by using the link, with practice Dennis would be able to do the same thing with living things. Kara also knew that because of his gift Dennis felt great pain when linking but again with practice Dennis wouldn't feel pain but there was a very real chance that the pain of practicing could potential break his mind.

Kara decided to try to connect with Dennis, if she couldn't be his friend she would be his enemy. Well, not really an enemy just some one he could yell at to express what she knew he was holding in.


End file.
